vacances torrides à la mer
by Akemi Isamu
Summary: les shinobis de konoha et de suna partent en vacances sur la manifique ile de Ningyou No Kuni, mais l'arrivée d'une jeune ninja inconnue qui vas jouait aux marieuse risque de tout chambouler...
_**Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Ino, Sakura et Akemi dans :**_

Vacances torrides à la mer !

-Partie2-

 _Hinata a été violé par les frères Uchiwa après avoir eu un rapport avec à Naruto, à qui elle s'est finalement déclarée…._

Hinata se dégagea de l'étreinte de sasuke les yeux imbibés de larmes.

_laisse moi je t'en prie !pleura-t-elle.

_Tu es déjà fatigué, Hinata-chan ?dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

_SASUKE LAISSE MOI !Je pensais que tu m'aimais !cria- t- elle.

_mais je t'aime ma belle ! Voilà pourquoi je veux te satisfaire un maximum. (tout en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux)

_mais je ne veux pas !protesta-t-elle

_allez Hinata, je sais que tu finiras par oublier ce minable !

_jamais !

_tu sais très bien qu'il ne t'aime pas comme tu l'aime !

-il m'aime !

_non ! Fait chier ! Et toutes ces années a t'ignorer et à courir après d'autres filles

_il s'est ressaisie ! Il n'est plus le même !

_pff, un coureur de jupons en reste un toute sa vie !

_de même qu'un traitre en reste un toute sa vie !

_ (elle m'excite de plus en plus celle-là…), Hinata ouvre tes jambes.

_hein ? Non jamais !(Mon dieu !pas encore !) Au secours ! S'il vous plait !Pleura-t-elle

_nous sommes trop loin de la plage pour quelque un t'entende ma belle (tout en essayant de dégrafer sn soutif avec son sharingan)

_ (de grosses larmes coulèrent de ses joues) je t'en supplie sasuke-kun ! à l'aide !

Shikamaru qui avait décidé de prendre l'air (en partie à cause de l'excitation due aux nombreuses paires de fesses et de seins qu'il avait vu ce matin) passait justement par là et entendu les plaintes d'Hinata et s'approcha d'un arbre juste derrière sasuke et vu Hinata (la fille qu'il aimait !) se débattre de l'emprise de sasuke autour de sa taille, elle le vit et lui lança des regards suppliants, il comprit vite la situation et fit signe a Hinata de se taire

_ chuchotant : le salaud voilà pourquoi Naruto avait l'air si désemparé, il la cherchait ! et cet enfflure de sasuke ! il essaye d'abuser d'elle ! Faut que j'l'aide… (Puis effectuant des signes avec ses mains) l'étreinte des ombres !

Sasuke, qui avait réussie à dégrafer le soutif d'Hinata, sentie des mains l'étranglant devint rouge et essaya péniblement de reprendre sa respiration, Hinata en profita et ui assena sa technique secrète : les soixante-quatre coups du hakke !

(Hinata lui assena plusieurs coups à la seconde en visant son thorax, puis le projeta avec violence contre les rochers avoisinant… puis épuisée par l'effort fournit, tomba dans les bras de Shikamaru venu à temps pour la rattraper)

Sasuke cracha du sang en abondance et avait la poitrine couverte de bleus

_han… (Crachant du sang) Hinata…tu et si forte quand tu veux…

_ (Hinata s'étant réveillée) hein ? J'ai réussie ? demanda-t-elle à Shikamaru

_oui Hinata-sama. Répondit-t-il

_ Ah ! Enfin (puis s'extirpant des bras de Shikamaru péniblement) étant donné l'issue du combat je pense que l'enjeu du combat d'hier a été annulé, donc vous n'avez plus le droit de m'approcher, toi et ton frère

_mais Hinata….je t'aime !

_ ne confond pas amour et défit ! Comme je n'étais pas intéressée par toi, tu as voulue te prouver que tu pouvais me séduire, j'étais un défi à relever, rien de plus.

_noooon ! Je t'aime ! J'en suis sûr !

_aimer quelqu'un c'est se sacrifier pour lui, chercher à le rendre heureux malgré tout, éviter de le faire souffrir, pas à se satisfaire à ses dépens, comme tu l'as fait, sasuke-kun !

_non ! Tu lui ressemble tellement…

_à qui ?a à cette personne chère morte ? Mais dit moi, lui aurais tu fais subir ce que tu m'as fait subir ? non ? Ne cherche plus, JE NE SUIS PAS FAITE POUR TOI !

_hum, tu as raison à propos du gage, mais je suis persuadé que je t'aime ! je n'abandonnerais pas ! Tu finiras par m'aimer !

_jamais ! dit –elle en s'éloignant avec Shikamaru, ( puis se retournant soudainement vers sasuke…) encore une chose

_oui, dit-il plein d'espoir

_ Je te hais !

Cette fois, sasuke ressentit la haine dans ces mots lui transperçant le cœur telles les morsures des serpents d'Orochimaru autrefois, ressentit un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, le chagrin.

_ Hi-Hinata …

trop tard, ils était trop loin, arrivé à quelque mètres, ils se téléportèrent a la plage laissant sasuke a ses blessures

…

_Hinata, demanda Shikamaru, qu'est qu'il t'a fait au juste ?

_heu…heu… répondit-elle, le visage rouge de honte.

_ ne me dit pas qu'il…

_humm… (Il comprend très vite...)

_ Ce n'est pas vrai !S'exclama-t-il, fou de rage, comment a-t-il osé ! Nous devons tout dire à Tsunade- sama !

_non ! Shikamaru-kun ! cria-t-elle

_quoi ? Hinata ! Je sais que tu as bon cœur, mais c'est impardonnable !

_ce n'est pas par gentillesse ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que ma famille l'apprenne !

_pourquoi ?ils te vengeront !

_non ! Mon père me chasseras de la maison pour n'avoir pas préservé ma… ma…. Virginité !

_hum… tu as raison, mieux vaut garder cette histoire entre nous… qui d'autre est au courant ?

_ Appart toi, Naruto, et sasuke, personne.

_hum…(le salaud ! pauvre Hinata ! si jeune et si jolie ! quel gâchis ! toutes les hystériques qui lui tournent autour ne lui ont pas suffis !) quand a-t-il fait ça ?

_ Hum… (Rougissante)

_ Tu peux bien me le dire ?

_heu…la nuit dernière et ce….. Ce….matin (rougissant de plus belle)

_hum je vois… bon rentrons maintenant.

_oui.

En approchant des tentes, Hinata aperçut Naruto et alla vers lui, les lames aux yeux, et lui raconta tout.

_merci mec, j'te revaudrais ça

_t'inquiète, mais prend soin d'Hinata, ok? dit-il (en détournant le regard, rougissant)

_compte sur moi ! dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras

_mouais…..

_bye !merci encore !

_ouais !

Shikamaru décida d'aller se baigner, sur le chemin, il remarqua une fille en tenue de ninja près de la tente du hokage

_salut ! lança-t-il, à tout hasard

Shikamaru vit une belle jeune fille se retournée, elle était grande et mince, avait les yeux noisettes, le nez fin, les lèvres pulpeuse, son magnifique visage encadrée par de long cheveux châtains clair

_arigato ! Salut à vous aussi !

_on se connait ? demanda-t-il

_non, je ne crois pas ! Je me nomme Akemi Isamu, ninja de konoha équipe 5, promotion 12

_AKEMI…quel joli nom ! (pour une jolie personne) humm…

_et vous êtes ?

_ah oui désolé, je suis Shikamaru Nara, membre de l'équipe Asuma

_le fameux Shikamaru…

_ Ah… (Elle a dit le fameux !) Euh… qu'est qui t'amènes ici, Akemi ?

_Shizune-sama m'a envoyée remettre son rapport au hokage, elle est justement en train de le lire.

A ce moment Tsunade sortie de sa tente et déclara(en s'adressant à Shikamaru) : la situation a konoha est plus que paisible, je pense que je vais allonger nos vacances de deux autres semaines, finalement, Akemi, dis-moi tu n'as pas encore profitée de tes dix jours de congé, n'est pas ?

_non Tsunade-sama !

_eh bien, tu les passeras ici avec nous .

_vraiment ? (rougissante) merci beaucoup Tsunade-sama !(Courbette)

_ De rien, tu l'as bien méritée !

_merci beaucoup !

_Shikamaru, emmène-la à la tente des filles, ok ?

_oui ! (cool, ce canon va passer le reste des vacances avec nous !)

En chemin, Shikamaru discute longtemps avec elle et fut éblouie par son esprit, doublé de sa beauté, il apprit ainsi qu'elle maitrisait les jutsu de lumière et de feu et possédé un genjutsu sensoriel nommée les orbes de repérages, en chemin ils croisèrent Ino

_ Salut Shikamaru, c'est qui elle ?

_ Elle s'appelle Akemi Isamu, c'est un ninja de konoha comme nous, et elle va passer le reste des vacances avec nous

_bonjour, dit Akemi (courbette)

_ enchantée ! Allez, viens avec moi, tu ne vas pas rester dans cette tenue sous ce soleil, viens que j'te file un maillot de bain ! dit-elle en l'emmenant vers la tente des filles

Soudain, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Itashi, Kabuto et Kakashi apparurent devant lui

_ Alors c'est qui cette fille ? dirent-ils

_de quoi j'me mêle? Assena Shikamaru

Chapitre 2 : the new girl

Après avoir présentée mai aux autres, Ino posa un tas de questions sur sa vie ses occupations, ses hobbies, etc… des questions de curiosité bien veillante, et comme il était coutume avec elle, son tour de taille, la taille de sa poitrine, ses hanches…

_t'as de trèèèèèèèès beaux seins c'est du bonnet D, n'est pas, planche à pain ?

_ ferme la ! répondit Sakura, en fait, t'as quel âge ?

_ dix-sept-ans et quart, répondit-elle

Sakura : O/O (elle est plus jeune que nous, mais elle mieux formé !)

_ Bon, dit Ino, vu ta morphologie, un bikini t'irai à merveille ! Et avec ta peau et tes cheveux, la couleur doit être….humm…rouge ! Mais bof, on n'a pas ça, d'après ce que t'as dit tu as une technique de télétransportation, pas vrai ?

_yataa ! Oui, tu pourrais récupérer tes affaires chez toi ? Alors, Vas-y, suggéra Tenten

_c'est vrai j'avais complètement oubliée ! Mais il faut que je prévienne Tsunade-sama et ….

_ Pas la peine je m'en charge, Vas-y, et fait vite.

_arigato, je reviens tout de suite !(Faisant un signe de ses mains et disparaissant sous un nuage de fumée)

_dit Ino, demanda Sakura, tu penses qu'Akemi sera attirée par Sasuke ?

_ben, oui c'est sûr, elle n'as personne.

_mouais… (Si une autre fille le repousse, Sasuke sera encore excité et fera la même chose qu'avec Hinata)

Tshhhhhh !(Akemi apparut vêtu d'un bikini rouge a fleurs noires, et portant dans ses bras une grande valise beige)

_tu as fait vite, remarqua Temari,

_ouuuuui ! J' t'avais dit que ça t'irait à ravir ! dit Ino

_tu avais raison ! Dirent les autres

_arigato !

_si on n'allait la présentée aux autres ? demanda Sakura

_Bonne idée ! acquisqent-elles

Akemi x Shikamaru

_on s'ennuie a mourir ici ! pesta kiba

_patience mon ami, dit kabuto, nos petites demoiselles arrivent justement humm(remarquant Akemi ) qui est cette fille ?, demenda-t-il a Itashi

_aucune idée , repondit-il ,mais je sens de grandes reserve de chakra en elle

_moi aussi, comme si il était inepuisable

_bonjour, Kabuto-san et Itashi-san, salua Ino

_bonjour Ino, (en s'adressant a akemi) bonjour madmoiselle… ? répondit Kabuto

_ Akemi Isamu (courbette) enchantée ! Tsunade-sama a eu la gentillesse de me laisser passer les vacances avec vous !

_Isamu… (ce nom me dit quelque chose…)pensa Itashi

_ravi de faire ta conaisance !dit Kiba

_tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Ino :(en s'adressent a akemi) et si on allait se baigner ?

_ bonne idée !

a ce moment,Choji,Naruto, Shino et Shikamaru sortirent de l'eau et saluerent la nouvelle venue

_ravie de vous rencontrer !( puis appercevant Gaara) ahhh ! euh….. ! gomen ! (courbette) enchantée kazekage-sama !

_enchantée! Dit Gaara, dont le visage était éclairée d'un sourir

_si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit fait moi signe ! proposa shikamaru,( tout en admirant son corps de reve en maillot)

_j'y penserais !

_je rève ou il la drague !,pensa Ino

…..

 _Apres s'être baigné, Ino et Akemi bronzait sur des serviettes_

_Akemi, tu pourrais les aider à préparer le déjeuner ?

_bien, Ino-chan ! a-t

_merci, grâce à toi je vais pouvoir faire bronzette !

Tenten était justement en train de confectionner des onigiris

_ (s'adressant à Tenten) de quoi as-tu besoin ?

_ va nous chercher du bois s'il te plait.

_ok !

Shikamaru saisissant l'occasion, décida de mettre à l'épreuve ses techniques de drague (prévues à la base pour Hinata) sur Akemi

_j'vais t'aider, lui proposa-t-il

_ Merci beaucoup, Shikamaru-San

_de rien

 **Première technique de** **drague** **:** _les compliments_

_tu es le meilleur ninja de ta promotion, à ce que m'as dit Tsunade-Sama.

_ (rougissante) euh… peut-être….

_tu es modeste à ce que je vois, c'est bien

_ Merci !

_la modestie est une qualité primordiale chez un ninja

_merci…

_tu peux me tutoyer Akemi, d'ailleurs ton reflète bien ta personne, Akemi : la gentillesse et la beauté

_ (il me trouve jolie…)

_(prenant u fagot de bois) on en pas a assez, je pense

_oui.

_allons plus profondément dans la forêt

…

 **Deuxième Technique de drague :** _les allusions_

_Akemi, dit moi, as-tu déjà combattue ?

_oui, plusieurs fois

_tu les as battues ?

_la plupart, oui

_ Ils ont sans doute était vaincus par ton charme ensorceleur (allusion au fait qu'elle du charme…)

_O/O

_tu es timide, hein ? C'est mignon tout plein !(allusion au fait qu'il l'aime les filles timides

_( toussant et rougissant) hum merci….

_bref…(en ramassent une brindille) les filles sont gentilles avec toi ?

_oui elles sont toutes très chaleureuses

_ c'est bizarre (chuchotant, mais assez fort pour qu'Akemi l'entende) d'habitude elles sont un peu jalouses des jolies filles….( allusion au fait qu'elle soit jolie..)

_O/O

 **Troisième technique de drague :** _le dire directement_

 ___ je ne suis pas vraiment…..

_si, moi je trouve que tu es jolie !

_O/O

_Akemi, es que t'as quelqu'un ?

_euh…..non

_c'est vraiment bizarre pour une fille aussi mignonne !

_O/O

_retournons là-bas O/O : rougissant(e)

_alors raconte-moi tout ! ordonna Ino à Akemi quand elle revint avec le bois

_à propos de quoi ?

_de toi et Shikamaru pardi !

_ (rougissante) je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles….

_ouais c'est ça ! Allez stp raconte ! demanda Temari

_bon…il m'a un peu dragué, c'est vrai…

_et ça t'as plu ?

_bof….

_oh la menteuse ! Elle est amoureeeuuuse !

_O/O chut !

_ah oui ? Et de qui ?, demanda Sakura

_de mon petit Shika !

_noooon ! Pas possible !s'écrièrent les filles (puis effectuant une ronde autour d'Akemi)

Oh la menteuse, elle est amoooooureeeeeuuuuuse !

_fermez la !

Les garçons qui avait entendu le boucan s'approchèrent, et apprenant le sujet, se mirent à rire avec les filles

_c'est du lourd ça ! dit Kabuto

_dès son premier jour ! Ajouta Kiba

_ Très drôle cette petite Isa….. (Mais oui…...)

 _Flash-back_

 _Itashi devait avoir cinq ou six ans, il s'entrainait avec un petit garçon de son âge_

 __quand je serais grand, dit Itashi, je réussirais à te battre Isamu !_

 __tu rêves Uchiwa !_

 _Fin du flash-back_

Akemi, s'énervant de plus en plus, courait derrière les filles pour les faire taire, mais elles se dispersaient et se cachaient derrière les garçons, elle leur lança alors une technique Suiton, Les filles se retrouvèrent projetées dans l'eau, en rigolant de plus belle

_les filles ce n'est pas très gentil ça, dit Itashi

_ je vous conseille d'arrêter !déclara Gaara

_( effrayées) désolées Gaara-sama, dirent-elles

_Akemi, lui dit Itashi, tu n'aurais pas un frère ou un cousin qui ait un peu près le même que moi ?

_euh…. Oui, mon grand frère shinji doit avoir le Même âge que vous, Itashi-San, Pourquoi ?

_je pense le connaitre….

 _Flash-back_

 __eh ! fait attention Uchiwa !_

 __ ferme la, Isamu ! Au fait, tu déguerpis quand ?_

 __dans deux jours cretin, c'est la troisième fois_ que tu demande

 __et vous allez ou ?_

 __à Konoha_

 __bof…. Avec qui j'vais jouer maintenant…._

 __dit plutôt_ _" par qui je vais m'faire tabasser"_ _et ouais mon vieux t'as toujours pas réussies à m'battre, pauv' tache_

 __il t'reste encore deux jours, hein, alors jusqu'à ce moment-là, on se battra, connard !_

 __ (lui assenant un coup de poing) cause toujours !_

 _Fin du flash-back_

_hum….

A ce moment, Anko sonna la cloche du déjeuner

_bon, il faut y'aller

La table était recouverte de plats aussi appétissants que la veille, des onigiris, des sushi, es brochettes de poisson, des ramens, du poulpe à la sauce aneth….que de plats qui mettaient l'eau à la bouche de nos protagonistes.

Puis Itashi remarqua que son petit frère et Sakura n'étaient pas là

_hum….(est ce qu'il serais en train de….) pensa Itashi

_dit, Itashi, ton frère ne serait pas en train de s'amuser avec la petite rose-bonbon ? demanda Jiraya

_quoi ! s'écria Naruto, la bouche pleine

_c'est une probabilité plus que possible Naruto, dit Kakashi

_mais Sasuke ne s'intéressent absolument pas à elle, c'est insensé

_il aurait peut-être succombé à sa minuscule poitrine, dit Kabuto

_ (salope…..) pensa Ino

_ (oh mon dieu !) pensa Tenten

_ (zut…) pense Temari

Hinata devina que Sakura soignait les blessures qu'elle avait infligées à Sasuke ce matin, puis commença à rougir se souvenant de l'horrible nuit qu'elle avait passée avec les frères Uchiwa.

_hum….

Shikamaru pensa la même chose qu'Hinata, il fallait empêcher Itashi de découvrir cela, car il serait probablement remontée et dévoilerais le secret d'Hinata, ou peut-être même qu'il s'en prendrait à elle, non ! Il fallait empêcher ça !

_est que quelqu'un pourrait allait les cherché ? demanda Tsunade regardant l'assemblée

_...

_bon, dit-elle en se levant, j'y vais, dit-elle, en les fixant de ses yeux de tueuse

_attendez Tsunade-sama ! s'écria Shikamaru

_...

_...

_Vas-y Shikamaru, dit simplement Tsunade, Akemi, vas avec lui

 **L'ultimatum :**

 _Quelques minutes avant le repas…._

Sasuke avait réussie à retourner à la plage, et par bonheur, avait croisé Sakura, qui prit la situation en mains, mais les blessures que lui avait infligées Hinata étaient graves, de même les blessures d'hier s'étaient ré -ouvertes, et les saignements étaient abondants et Sakura voulait prévenir le hokage

_non Sakura ! Interdit Sasuke

_mais Tsunade-sama te soigneras mieux que moi !

_doit-je comprendre que tu es une piètre soigneuse ?

_non, dit Sakura sur les nerfs, je vais te soignait Sasuke-kun

Mais elle avait parlée trop vite, malgré l'énorme quantité de chakra qu'elle utilisait, le saignement continuait plus abondement, elle craignait que Sasuke perde tout son sang

_Sasuke-kun, je dois absolument ramener Tsunade-sama je ne peux plus freiner l'hémorragie !

_hump… non….dit-il en crachant du sang

Sakura se leva, et se décida à aller chercher Tsunade, elle se dirigea vers la plage, quand soudain une main la saisit

_Shikamaru…!

_ Lui-même

_lâche moi, je dois ramener Tsunade-sama !

_pourquoi ?

_heu….ça ne te regarde pas !

_Et c'est pour soigner ton _merveilleux_ Sasuke ?

_humm ( il a deviné…)

_je dois donc t'informer de ce que ton cher Sasuke-kun a fait subir a ton amie Hinata

_je n'ai pas le temps maintenant ! Je dois le soigner !

_pas la peine, Akemi s'en charge

_oui ! répondit celle-ci

Sasuke regarda Akemi suspicieux, puis lui fit signe d'avancer

_je dois vous prévenir, c'est une technique de ninjutsu médical peu orthodoxe, et elle est un peu douloureuse

_hump…., dit-il en acquiesçant

Akemi prit sa tête avec douceur et la posa sur ses genoux, fit un signe de ses mains et qui fit apparaitre un petit fourreau rouge avec des bandes vertes

_bon… commençons

Elle ouvrit le fourreau et en tira un canif en argent avec une manche incrusté de pierre turquoise, elle le serra dans ses mains en luis transmettant du chakra, ses doigts s'illuminèrent d'une lueur verte propres aux utilisateurs de ce ninjutsu, le canif s'illumina à son tour d'une lueur plus vive, et puis, elle entreprit de faire une saignée, elle prit le bras de Sasuke et fit une ouverture dans sa peau, celui-ci émit un cri strident

_elle ne fait qu'empirer son état, dit lui d'arrêter ! cria Sakura

_elle sait ce qu'elle fait ! protesta Shikamaru

Akemi longeait le bras de Sasuke de haut en bas, puis après avoir fait cela, elle posa ses mains sur le torse du garçon, elle ressentie un certain plaisir a toucher le corps de ce jeune ténébreux, le rouge qui apparut sur son visage le prouvait, ses mains s'illuminèrent encore, d'une lueur rouge cette fois-ci, et, petit à petit, les plaies du shinobis se refermèrent, il se sentie de plus en plus tranquille, il ferma les yeux, puis s'endormit.

_quoi…, pensa Sakura, elle a réussi à refermer les plaies de Sasuke… alors que mois, élève de Tsunade-sama, le Hokage du village caché de Konoha, la meilleure Kunoichi au monde, ne peux pas !

_jalouse ? demanda Shikamaru

_il est tiré d'affaire, déclara Akemi, mais par mesure de précaution, donne-lui ceci, Sakura-chan, ce sont des pilules qui atténuent la douleur, qu'il en prenne deux après chaque repas

_mer….mer…..merci Akemi-chan, balbutia Sakura

_de rien, dit celle-ci

 _Peu de temps après_

_tu lui as bien effacé la mémoire ?demanda Shikamaru

_oui, il ne souviendra de rien de ce qui s'est passé sur une durée de deux semaines en arrière, mais pourquoi m'avoir demandé ça ? Questionna Akemi

_c'est une longue histoire… mais pour l'instant il faut retourner là-bas ou la vielle va piquer une crise…Akemi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

_oui, Shikamaru-kun

_je te trouve très attirante….

_O/O

_et c'est dommage pour une jolie jeune fille comme toi, soit seule….alors, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

_( pourquoi je me sens si ….bien)

_je me demandais…, demanda-t-il en entortillant une des mèches de la jeune fille sur ses doigts

Soudain, Naruto arriva, et interrompit l'élan romantique de Shikamaru

_Quesque tu veux, l'anaconda ?

_vous êtes en retard, la vielle menace de tous nous tuer !

_ (l'anaconda….)

_Akemi a soigné Sasuke, mais on devrait tout lui dire

_mais lui dire quoi ?demanda Akemi

_je vais t'expliquer…

Et il lui raconta.

…..

_il a fait quoi ! demanda Tsunade, hors-d-elle

_mamie-Tsunade, je t'assure que c'est la vérité…

_amener moi Hinata et sortez de là !

_oui, Tsunade-sama

Akemi attendait devant la tente du hokage, elle savait que cette conversation ne la regarder pas, même si on ne lui avait pas ordonné, elle le savait, et pestait d'ailleurs à ce sujet

_rrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. Cet idiot de Shikamaru me demande de l'attendre, il devrait savoir que j'ai d'autres choses a faire, j'ai promis a Ino-chan de l'aider à préparer la fête !

Shikamaru (sortant de la tente..) : Akemi, va chercher Hinata

Cette dernière, exaspérée par le manque de tact de Shikamaru, cria :

_non non non et non ! J'en ai assez qu'on me traite comme une boniche ! vous pourriez au moins me demander mon avis !

_mais…., dit Shikamaru sous le choc

_rrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Débrouillez-vous !

Sur ce, elle partit, laissant un Shikamaru choqué

_galère…... pensa ce dernier

_t'es aussi nul que moi avec les filles, Shika, dit Naruto

…

Akemi avait bel et bien décidé de profiter au lieu de suivre Shikamaru comme un petit chien, elle s'allongea sur un transat, et prit le dernier _ninja le mag_ qu'elle feuillette, puis elle réfléchit, et revit le visage de Shikamaru

_je l'ai choqué le pauvre, mais c'en était trop, c'est quand même grâce a mon unité que les techniques de résurrection sans contrepartie on était inventé, notre clan EST l'un des plus dévoués au hokage, et je l'ai aidé a soigner Sasuke ! Il devrait être plus reconnaissant !

Akemi se sentie fatigué et ferma les yeux à peine ferma-t-elle les yeux qu'elle entendit deux voix au-dessus d'elle

-elle est bien jolie celle-là, dit Kiba

-ouais, dit Jiraya

-bien proportionné…ajouta Kakashi

\- ces beaux seins rebondis….. dit Jiraya en se penchant pour en prendre un à pleine main

-MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !cria Akemi en assenant un coup de poing magistral au pervers

-sauve qui peut, dirent en chœur Kiba et Kakashi en prenant leurs jambes a leurs cous

Akemi folle de rage attaqua le coupable avec des kunai qu'elle fit apparaitre

-sale enfoiré ! dit-elle en le mitraillant de shurikens

-vous aller m'le payer !

 **A suivre…**

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 _J'ai rédigé la première partie sur Skyrock, mon blog s'appelle « kunoichi no kuni » pour ceux qui veulent la lire, sinon, je vous demande beaucoup de reviews ! N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques ou à exprimer vos couples de préférences ! Je vous embrasse !_


End file.
